gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sharple
Instant Message Me type=comment bgcolor=transparent Please see Edgar to make signatures Fun button to click }} Code= Code= Second on here Omg Why is the chat so laggy 2day? The Voice of the Voiceless re: Kick ban Can you try to un-ban me now? I think it's working now. Sorry for the flooding! Please get online, very important. 22:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Kickban You need to realize it's not my internet connection, it's the Wiki Chat. It keeps disconnecting me from time to time, and it's happened to other users as well. But yes, I will stop going on the Wiki Chat until the glitch is fixed, if that is what you want. DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 22:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you listen to me? It's not my internet, it's the Wiki Chat. I've never had problems before until now. It's a glitch that affected other users, as well. DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 22:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problems Weird thing in chat! Hey.. andrew here.. Say's I'm in the chat list.. but In reality I am not. Everytime I try and connect to chat is says 'Connected in a different browser.. this connection will be closed." I have signed out and in many times.. please help! ''Second High Lord Andrew Mallace'' Kick-ban please Have refreshed numerous time's and triple exited/re-opened my browser.. nothing, unfortunately. Thanks, still banned Thanks you clerc! You fixed it.. however I am banned from chat o_0 User Page Contest I'd like to enter the Halloween User-Page contest. (: Thanks! -- 04:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sharpe, As you may have noticed, I have given you many instructions, such as getting those boots. But, I am in a rush, I need someone who wants this. If you do want this, here is what you will have to do: *Have a pirate that ALWAYS dresses professionally (Pants, Shirt, Boots, Belt, Coat) *The clothing items need to be formal, no brights. Dark black and formal clothing only *No criminal record *Change your pirate page name (the one you are using for this). *Always be trustworthy and respectful. *Use correct punctuation most of the time. *Add some new categories to your pages. *Follow any other things that may have been forgotten. I am telling you right now, this will be worth it, and if I announced what it was there would be over 100 comments asking for it. I will tell you what it is once you agree to all the terms above and get a formal outfit to wear (including some type of formal boots, like the ones I have requested). This needs a very specific person, that is why there are so many terms, if you have any questions please leave a question on my talk page. If you accept this, please let me know by Sunday. Thank you, Rofl, I know, I'm good with coding :P, PS: Can I PLEASE defeat them when they challenge me? :P 00:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Dock and Walker I have unblocked both of them. Thanks for letting me know that they are not ban-dodging. -- 02:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) favor Sharpe please kickban me from chat... its not working and i cant respond... >.< then unkikcban me in a minute Confidentially, The GodPistol oops forgot you cant... hmm nevermidn then :P Jack Pistol Response So… the fact that that there were two accounts, one for Dock, and the other for Walker, and the fact that Dock doesn't edit on the Brigade wiki, mean that they aren't the same people? Who knows? Maybe Walker is just rich and made two accounts? Maybe Walker and Dock are on the same account? I need solid concrete evidence that proves they are not the same.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Just like you don't have any proof that they ''aren't the same.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) #It's pretty easy to change personalities for some people. #Walker not editing at that wiki isn't much evidence. #Acting clueless? Not that hard for some people. #You saw them both in chat? Two computers is my guess. Now, I don't want to look like I ''WANT them to be the same people, but it seems very likely. I want to get to the bottom of this before we unblock a potential sock.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I thought there was a rule request to not allow them except for something REALLY serious O_o--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Almost made a Userbox! Hey LeClerc! its Captain Josh! i just wanted u to know i almost made my first ever userbox, but i couldnt figure out how to get a picture, could u maybe help me out on some of those parts? i would love to be able to make userboxes and take some stress of u so i dont have to keep asking u to make them, and so i can help other users also, Ty! ''' '' ( p.s : i almost did it by accident, i didnt mean to almost make one!! ) Thanx :D Thanx :P I'll add the userbox Jack Pistol Userbox I deleted the shun userbox. It is very rude to users and it is overused. -- 22:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) It is a Wikia wide issue. I'll have to contact Wikia. Thanks. '''Request From Hippie Hello, Cortez. I'm William Sharkskull; Head of The Spanish Navy. Hippie, I believe asked me to leave a message for you. Carlos gave him a request, which he gave to me, to give to you, for you to meet with Hector Wildhayes on POTCO. Let me know, what time, and place on my talk page. Thank You. William sharkskull 04:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 'In response to your OUTRAGEOUS concealed message ' I'm a troll? Then how come THIS wikia member said THIS to Josh Your really scaring meEdit Hey your yelling at a girl for no reason, and i feel like ur going to threatend me, :( please just worry about max and his final days, FOR REAL!!! ~ Princess Carly Then, I tried to stop it, by suggesting he be kind, and you DARE call me a troll. For the love of Christ, no wonder His majesty despises you. ' 'William sharkskull 05:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request? May i make a ban request for william? I just got on after logging last night and he has broken several rules now #He cussed #Religious Content #continued to say rude things even after i stopped. So may i PLEASE make a ban request? Category Wiki contests category sounds great. I say yes for the category. -- 23:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot I had to get an admin's permission to create a page like that. Would I be able to? You've clearly seen the contents of the page so I won't repeat them on here. I haven't had to ask permission for a page yet so I'm hoping I'm doing this at least somewhat right.. Do I have permission to keep the page "Give It a Chance" intact? Forgot to say the last message about the page request was sent by me, Madster. Madster. 01:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Madster Look Above I keep messing up on doing this.. Read the comment above please. I forgot to make a heading on it, but it starts where there's an indention below the comment before it. Sorry that I keep messing this up... Madster. 02:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Madster Thanks Thanks, lol. Does this also mean the page can stay? New to this Sorry.. again :P. I'm new to asking an admin lol. And thanks for the link. Category Of course you can make the windows users category. -- 02:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Of course! I understand. Just doing your duty. No hard feelings! I thank you so much for everything! Willy Yellow Reply The blog was deleted last night. -- 20:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply We can do a chat mod review if you want to. Also the category sounds helpful too. -- 12:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Unban Your un-banned. ~ Keira The reason was an explanation. ~ Keira Hey could you tell me any reasons why the chats not working for me. Jason Shiprat 01:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) How do you clear your cache?